bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo vs Uryū?! Who is the Traitor?!
|image = |kanji =一護VS雨竜！？裏切り者は誰だ！ |romaji =Ichigo VS Uryū!? Uragirimono wa dare da! |episodenumber =360 |chapters =Chapter 456, Chapter 457, Chapter 458 |arc =The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc |previousepisode=The Sorrowful Battle! Ichigo vs. Sado & Orihime! |nextepisode =A New Appearance! Meet the Gotei 13! |japair = February 14, 2012 |engair = September 21, 2014 |opening =Harukaze |ending =MASK }} is the three hundred and sixtieth episode of the Bleach anime. As Ichigo Kurosaki begins his battle with Shūkurō Tsukishima, Uryū Ishida arrives, and Kūgo Ginjō is cut by Tsukishima. Summary arrives to battle Kūgo.]] As Kūgo, calling out to Ichigo, tries to run to him, he is stopped by a falling chandelier. Turning around, he sees Moe Shishigawara and the other Fullbringers. Moe tells him to pay attention, for he is fighting them, and he cannot afford to be worrying about others. Wondering who he is, Kūgo, asking if he made the chandelier fall, wonders how he did it, for Moe has nothing in his hand and the chandelier's chain was not cut. As he notes the screws fell out, the other Fullbringers, surrounding him, tell him they will not let him pass. protects Tsukishima with Santen Kesshun.]] Tsukishima reveals his power does not manipulate time or memories, but allows him to insert his presence into another person's past. When Ichigo states Kūgo's guess was correct, Tsukishima, surprised Kūgo was able to guess his power, for he did not think he was so smart, explains how the past experienced by Ichigo and by the others are two different things. When Ichigo asks why he does not just say he changed their pasts with his powers, Tsukishima, stating this would be wrong, tells him all of them have lived their lives with himself, except for Ichigo, who is the only one leading a false past. Lunging at Tsukishima to cut him, Ichigo is stopped by Orihime Inoue's Santen Kesshun. When Yasutora Sado, appearing behind him, tries to attack, Ichigo stops the attack with his hand. As Sado states he did not become strong to fight him, Ichigo tries to explain, but Sado attacks with his left arm. As Ichigo, moving to the air, wonders why all this is happening, Tsukishima appears in front of him, and Ichigo rushes in to attack. As Kūgo continues his battle, Jackie Tristan activates her Fullbring, Dirty Boots and Giriko Kutsuzawa uses his number attack, which misses. As Riruka Dokugamine fires Moe out of her Love Gun at Kūgo, who blocks, only having his sword damaged, Moe, calling Kūgo lucky for the attack not hitting his body, unravels the bandage around his arm to reveal his Fullbring, Jackpot Knuckle, stating the amount of power depends on the "roll". In Ichigo's fight, Tsukishima is kicked onto the roof. When Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō at him, Tsukishima, deflecting it, notes he has succeeded in combining Shinigami powers with Fullbring, surprised by his speed. Kūgo's battle remains at a standstill until Giriko states it is time. When Kūgo asks what he is talking about, Moe smashes his brass knuckles onto the floor, sending Kūgo flying out the window. Realizing he cannot win when it is one versus four, Kūgo takes off to find Ichigo. As Ichigo moves to attack Tsukishima, Sado blocks him. When he asks Sado and Orihime to stop and get out of the way, Sado states he took the words right out of his mouth. As Ichigo yells for Tsukishima to stop hiding behind his friends and come out, the two of them take to the air, but Ichigo loses track of Tsukishima, who appears behind him, about to slash him. As Ichigo, noticing him, is unable to react, Kūgo, rushing in, takes the hit for him. Meanwhile, Uryū Ishida jumps across the building tops in the city. As Kūgo begins to fall, Ichigo, following after, wonders if Kūgo has been affected by Tsukishima's ability. Catching him before he makes contact with the roof, Ichigo checks if he is okay. Assuring Ichigo he is okay, he reminds him to not let Tsukishima strike him from behind. As Ichigo, blocking Tsukishima's attack, asks Kūgo if he is okay, Kūgo states he still views Tsukishima as an enemy and Ichigo as a friend. As Ichigo is relieved, Kūgo wonders if the ability did not take effect because it takes different amounts of time for everyone or by choice. Kūgo states either way, they have to defeat Tsukishima before his powers take effect and there is nothing they can do. As Ichigo prepares to attack, Uryū arrives. Ichigo wonders whose side he is on, for he was cut by Tsukishima, and who had healed his wounds. He reasons Orihime could have healed Uryū before she was affected by Tsukishima, but if she healed him after, it could mean she wanted to heal him as part of Tsukishima's army. Uryū activates his bow, causing Ichigo to assume he is one of them, and tells Ichigo to come over to him, saying he is on his side. As a doubtful Ichigo stands his ground, Uryū reveals the person who cut him is the guy standing behind him. Uryū fires an arrow at Kūgo, but it is deflected. As Kūgo strikes Ichigo, Uryū is struck by Tsukishima. As both fall to their knees, Kūgo begins laughing. When Ichigo, interrupting him, asks if he attacked them because of Tsukishima's ability, Kūgo, stating Tsukishima's power is definitely the cause, takes out a Substitute Shinigami Badge. Telling Ichigo he did not become his enemy because he was cut, he attaches the badge to his sword. As it transforms, he reveals he let Tsukishima cut him twice so he could return to his original self. Saying Ichigo's Fullbring is his, he stabs Ichigo in the chest. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book In celebration of Uryū joining the battle, a quiz is done in a game show style where Ichigo, Sado and Orihime are the contestants. Uryū states though they did not forget who he is, he wants them to assume they have seen him for the first time and guess his true identity. Answering first, Ichigo says Uryū is the laundry guy since he is wearing white, prompting Uryū to state laundrymen do not wear white. Answering next, Orihime says since Uryū is good at sewing, he must be a mother, leaving him surprised. Answering again, Ichigo says he is a squid, prompting Uryū to tell him to stay off the clothes. As Sado answers eyeglasses, Ichigo, answering again, says Uryū's cotton because he is wearing white. Shooting an arrow at Ichigo's hat, Uryū, stating Ichigo is trying to make fun of him, fires a volley of arrows at him. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights Ichigo Kurosaki & Kūgo Ginjō vs. Shūkurō Tsukishima & Xcution (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * * * * * * * Fullbring used: * *Ichigo Kurosaki's unnamed Fullbring * * * * * * Other powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes